World is Mine
by skyura
Summary: Ungkapan perasaan tiga orang gadis tentang teman masa kecilnya. Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko. / Songfic / Non Shoujo-ai / Hint!Pairing for ShinichixRan, HeijixKazuha, and KaitoxAoko.


Annyeong minna ^^ #salahbahasa

Here~ kali ini saya kembali dengan Songfic, ehehe nyoba-nyoba aja bikin sonfic, semoga hasilnya memuaskan /\

Songfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **World is Mine** nya Hatsune Miku. Disarankan untuk membaca fic ini dengan mendengarkan lagu itu.

Enjoy reading ^^

**Ket:** _italic = Lirik lagu_

(".)(.")

**World is Mine**

Detective Conan/Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho

World is Mine song by Hatsune Miku © Vocaloid

English Translated by Animelyrics

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T (Buat jaga-jaga)

**Char: **GoshoGirls (Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko)

**Summary:** Ungkapan perasaan tiga orang gadis tentang teman masa kecilnya..

**Warning:** OOC, POV agak rancu, Alur maju-mundur dan typo soalnya ga di_beta_. But, please enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><em>The number one princess in the world<em>_  
><em>_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

Aku menatap kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Saat aku teringat hari festival sekolah SMU Teitan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku berperan sebagai putri waktu itu. Pangerannya? Yah, sebenarnya bukan kau, tapi di tengah pementasan kau datang dan berperan sebagai pangeran. Kau tahu Shinichi? Kau tiba-tiba memelukku dan hendak menciumku. Pada saat itu aku benar-benar merasa sebagai seorang putri sungguhan. Putri nomor satu di seluruh dunia. Dan kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana memperlakukanku saat itu. 

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual__  
><em>_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?__  
><em>_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words__  
><em>_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

Aku menyempatkan diri bercermin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarku. Kupandangi jepit rambut yang kini terpasang manis di rambutku. Aku tersenyum. Penampilan baru? Tidak juga. Aku rasa sesekali waktu aku perlu sedikit feminim kan? Ah, tapi aku rasa si Bakaito itu tidak akan menyadarinya.

'Sudahlah, jangan terlalu berharap dia akan memperhatikanmu, Aoko.' Ujarku lirih.

Namun, aku salah. Kau justru orang pertama yang menyadari sedikit saja perubahan di rambutku. Dan bahkan kau juga tahu kalau hari itu aku memakai sepatu dan tas yang berbeda. Aku tersanjung dengan perhatianmu. Tetapi, seperti biasa, kau menjahiliku lagi pagi ini dan mengajakku adu mulut, seperti biasa. Namun, aku menyadarinya Bakaito. Setiap satu kata yang ku ucapkan, kau membalasnya dengan tiga kata. Ahh, sampai kapan aku harus memendam rasaku untukmu Bakaito, cepatlah menyadarinya. 

_I'm not really saying anything selfish__  
><em>_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

Aku heran dengan diriku. Kenapa cuma di depanmu aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan diriku dengan baik di depanmu, Heiji. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku selalu ingin kau menganggapku sebagai gadis yang manis. Tidakkah pernah kau berpikir seperti itu, Heiji? 

_The number one princess in the world__  
><em>_Realize that, hey, hey__  
><em>_Keeping me waiting is out of the question__  
><em>_Who do you think I am?__  
><em>_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!__  
><em>_Go get it immediately_

Aku ini putri nomor satu sedunia. Sadarilah itu, Shinichi. Seenaknya saja kau membiarkan aku terus-terusan menunggu jawaban pertanyaanmu waktu itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentang aku, Shinichi? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu jawaban itu darimu. Cepatlah pulang, Shinichi. Jangan membiarkanku menunggu terlalu lama. 

_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake__  
><em>_Complaints are not permitted__  
><em>_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on__  
><em>_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?__  
><em>_Come and take me away__  
><em>_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

Apakah aku salah jika aku menginginkan sedikit saja perhatianmu, Bakaito? Kumohon dengarkan permohonanku dengan jelas kali ini. Aku memimpikan seorang pangeran berkuda putih datang menjemputku dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil memanggilku "Putri". Apakah permintaanku terlalu sulit untukmu mewujudkannya Bakaito? Karena aku selalu berharap, kaulah pangeran dalam mimpiku itu Bakaito. 

_I'm not really saying anything selfish__  
><em>_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

Aku memang tak mampu berkata apa-apa di depanmu. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti kau seenaknya saja mengata-ngataiku kan Heiji. Kau tak pernah berubah -kita tak pernah berubah. Kita selalu adu mulut dimanapun kita berada. Kita sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Taukah kau? Aku sangat menyukainya Heiji. Aku menyukai sikap cerewetmu saat menghadapiku, karena entah bagaimana, aku bisa merasakan perhatianmu dari sikapmu itu. 

_My very own prince in the world__  
><em>_Realize that, look, look__  
><em>_Our hands are empty__  
><em>_Reticent and blunt prince__  
><em>_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

"Pangeranku" berulang kali aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu dalam hatiku. Lekaslah kau menyadarinya Shinichi. Kedua tangan kita sama-sama kosong kan? Kenapa kau tak lekas mengenggam tangaku dan membawaku lari. Apa kau memang pangeran yang pemalu? Ayolah, lekas sadari itu Shinichi.

Bakaito Kuroba. Bisakah untuk kali ini kau mendengarkan permohonan dari dalam hatiku? Lekaslah, genggam tanganku dan bawa lari aku bersamamu. Aku tak ingin apapun lagi selain bersama denganmu. Ayolah, Bakaito. Untuk kali ini saja, aku benar-benar serius memohon kepadamu.

Aku tahu aku telah banyak merepotkanmu, Heiji. Tapi hei, ini permohonan terbesarku untukmu. Genggam tangaku, Heiji. Dan bawa aku bersamamu. Apa kau memang sudah kehilangan sifat blak-blakanmu yang biasanya kau tunjukkan di depanku? Ayolah, kenapa? Kau hanya perlu menyadari perasaanku padamu, Heiji. 

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

"Shinichi bodoh!" teriakku malam itu. Padahal kau seorang detektif. Tetapi kenapa kau tak pernah tau apa yang ada dalam hatiku?

"Sekali Bakaito, selamanya Bakaito." Umpatku kesal. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu selama ini? Sulap, hah? Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyadari perasaanku padamu.

"Heiji yang bodoh!" teriakku kesal. Padahal dia sangat peka jika menyangkut kasus. Tetapi kenapa urusan cinta dia menjadi orang paling bodoh? 

_The number one princess in the world__  
><em>_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?__  
><em>_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?__  
><em>_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away__  
><em>_I think this person is dangerous though._

Mungkinkah aku harus menghilang dari hidupmu agar kau menyadari keberadaanku? Aku hampir lelah Shinichi. Lekaslah pulang dan menemuiku. Tidak tahukah kau betapa aku sangat merindukan kehadiranmu? Aku merindukan semuanya yang ada padamu. Aku merindukan sikap angkuhmu, gayamu saat memecahkan kasus bahkan ucapan yang kau katakana untuk menenangkanku. Shinichi, lekaslah kembali. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini.

Hei Bakaito. Apa kehadiranku masih belum jelas untukmu? Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau menyadari keberadaanku? Apa kau ingin aku menjauh darimu? Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Aku ingin selalu melihat tingkah usilmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Kaito. Lekaslah sadari perasaanku, Kaito. Aku akan menunggumu.

Aku memang gadis yang ceroboh dan selalu membuatmu kerepotan. Tetapi, aku melakukannya agar aku bisa selalu ada di dekatmu, Heiji. Jangan menyuruhku pergi jauh darimu, karena aku tahu aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya. Aku suka melihat sikap keras kepalamu. Aku suka melihat tingkahmu yang seenaknya. Aku suka melihatmu yang suka mengingatkanku tentang bahaya yang akan timbul karena kecerobohanku. Oleh karena itu, Heiji. Aku akan menunggumu menyadari perasaanku padamu.

(".)(.")

**A/N:**

Ehh, kacau ya? =='

Ini apa? #shock

Gomen nasai minna~

Maklum, baru kali ini bikin songfic #halah

Lirik aslinya tentu saja bahasa Jepang, tapi saya sengaja ambil yang versi Inggrisnya biar lebih mudah dimengerti (alasan sebenarnya adalah karena author juga ga bisa bahasa Jepang #digampar)

But, I wanna some review from you ^^

Wanna gimme some? :p kkk~

Thanks for reading reader-san ^^


End file.
